Katana
The is a melee that evolves from the Short Sword, with improved range and damage, at Age 8. Technical * The Katana is unlocked at Age 8 only if the Player chose the Short Sword at Age 2 earlier. * The Katana deals 40 damage. * The Katana has the second-longest range of any , second only to the Polearm. * It reduces move speed by 20%, making you slightly slower than the Short Sword. * The Katana has an attack speed of 0.3 seconds per swing. Strategy Using * Try equipping the Booster Hat or Shadow Wings or Monkey Tail or 2 of them to negate its slow movement speed. * Use the Samurai Armor to attack 30% faster. * Use the Soldier Helmet to outlast foes while attacking with your Katana. * Try pairing with the Great Hammer in order to move faster. * Try using the Shield with the Katana by blocking blows with the Shield and then switching to the Katana to hit the enemy before he has a chance to hit you again. * A combination of the Katana and Hunting Bow can be very strong, as the Katana can be used to deal huge damage to players and the Hunting Bow can be used to finish players off. * The Katana isn't very superior to the Great Axe, as both take 3 hits to kill an unarmed player at full health. The Katana does have a very superior range to the Great Axe though. The Katana is also better for killing . * When battling Players with Polearms, wait until he has swung his weapon, then move in for the kill, using your faster attack speed to your advantage. * Use for close combat. * The Katana provides an almost perfect balance of damage, mobility, and range. * Pair with Mc Grabby to deal with the Katana's slow movement speed. * Using the Gold Variant of Katana and Great Hammer, it's possible to insta-kill Soldier Helmet users with the Bull Helmet. First, equip the Bull Helmet. Attack with either your Katana or Great Hammer, then switches to the other. Finally, quickly place down a Spinning Spike. It can be very useful in killing auto-heal hackers with Soldier Helmet. * You can instantly kill someone without Bull Helmet by getting the gold variant of Katana and Great Hammer. Just hit with both twice and place a spinning spike. This is similar to insta-killing a player without Soldier Helmet, just without Bull Helmet. Against * The Polearm allows you to hit the Katana user without the fear of being hit because of the Polearm having a longer range than the Katana. Pair with Samurai Armor for more effective fights against Katana users. * Repeater Crossbow also helps stay away from the Katana user and still do damage, but be careful to be far away from the katana user. * Try to use either a Polearm, Diamond Bat, or Ruby Bat because the bats have the knockback while the polearm has a longer range than the katana. Gold Variant The Golden Katana is a melee weapon with the 2nd highest DPS. It is one of the hardest weapons to get because you can only gather one resource at a time. It is the 5th easiest golden weapon to get. (Except if you are using the Miner’s helmet which allows you to obtain one gold for every Resource gathered. It counts toward your golden weapon.) A strategy is to get a Great Hammer and a Booster Hat. Have the hammer in your hand when chasing somebody and hit them with your Katana when you are in range. Diamond Variant The Diamond Katana is the Diamond version of the Katana. It deals 47 damage to everything. When the Katana turns to Diamond, it becomes blue in color and the end of the blade becomes wider. Ruby Variant The Ruby Katana is the third and final obtainable version of the Katana. It is obtained upon gathering 12,000 Resources and deals 47 damage to everything. It also has a "Bleed" effect, causing players to lose 5 health every second. Real Life Equivalent * The Katana was a weapon used by the Ancient Japanese samurai. Compared to the short sword used by knights and infantry in Europe, it was thin but long. * Being a very thin blade, the Katana is light, yet in-game it forces slower movement speed than a heavy short. Trivia * Before 0.894, the Katana was the strongest weapon in the game. To this day it still has the second-highest DPS (The only weapon with a higher are the Daggers), and the second-highest range of all Melee Weapons (The only weapon with a higher range a is the Polearm). * The Katana remains many players' of choice. * Its Emerald Weapon sprite is in the wrong location, as with many other weapons * The Katana's design is actually more reminiscent of the Nagasaki, due to its long handle. * It can kill somebody in just under a second, assuming they don't heal. It takes 1.2 seconds to kill them if they have a Soldier Helmet. * It is named samurai_1 instead of katana_1 in the game files. History * 0.68 - Added. (It has not changed ever since except for a sprite change in an unknown update). Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/samurai_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/katana_1_e.png Gallery